Fading and Vanishing
by tragedymaster01
Summary: ((Not my characters)) The Justice League has vanished: literally fading into thin air, and the YJL needs more heroes to step in and help them.
1. Chapter 1

**It got deleted .-. **

**Next chapter...in a week at the most.**

**YAY I GOT LOTS OF CHARACTERS!**

**And, being the marshmallow I am, I had to accept all of them…**

**So, there are about…like um 20 characters, I think? xP**

**And 5 villains! So thanks children **

**MY CHARACTERS—there are 2**

**Name: Samar Ammo Stone (goes by Sam)**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: F**

**Hero Name: Ammonite**

**Powers: She can transform into a huge silver wolf, and also blow ice from her mouth. When she is in wolf form she sometimes loses control and hurts her teammates, but usually not. As a wolf, she is 4 feet long, a little over 4 feet tall, and has long silver claws that can rip through almost anything, including iron, steel, and titanium. She also has sharp fangs. BUT: she can only change if there is some form of ice around. If not, she fights with a long silver and gold sword.**

**Appearance: She has long dark brown hair with silver streaks, and usually some red slashes. Her eyes are dark sapphire, but when she transforms they turn pure golden. She is pretty tall and lithe, with several scars on her body including a 7 inch 'X' scar slashes across her back. She usually has on silver armor and laced up silver combat boots, which somehow form onto her wolf body perfectly. **

**History: Her parents always loved her, but when she was 6 they left her with a babysitter by the name of Nell, who turned out to work for an evil scientist who needed subjects to experiment on. Sam was kidnapped and taken to a lab where Dr. Huff merged her blood with one of a wolf. The two DNA's clashed in a terrible way that the genes and traits of the wolf were forced into her. The process took under 5 minutes, but the pain of the memory, the simple thought of adults made her instantly wary. She stumbled away, until she met a girl who shared Flash's powers, and saved her from a crazy killer. They became fast friends, and grew up in the city helping each other out and have been for years. **

**Personality: Sam is very cold and won't trust anyone until they open her up or can relate to her. To those she does trusts, she talks quite a lot, commenting on every little thing she sees. She doesn't trust any adults expect Flash, because he is related to Ashna (my other character). She makes a lot of sarcastic remarks, not afraid to get in someone's face, and if she gets in a verbal argument, will turn it violent if she is annoyed. Usually, she is shy around boys and prefers to be near Ashna all the time.**

**Strengths: When she is near ice she can channel extra power, chocolate gives her a LOT of energy, and anything sharp she can kill with. **

**Weaknesses: Fire, darkness, heights**

**Fears: Fire, men who get too close**

**ID secret? Yup.**

**Romance? Already have a guy ;]**

**Other: She lives for chocolate, and secretly loves romantic things. She wants a guy who will care for her, but is too afraid to reveal her feelings.**

**My other one ;)**

**Name: Ashna Summers, Sam calls her Ash**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: F**

**Hero Name: Lightning**

**Powers: She is Wally's cousin that he never knew about, and runs at the speed of lightning forming. She is also very strong, and can break a few of your ribs with a single attack.**

**Appearance: Ash has dark brown hair to her shoulders that is a bit curly, and bright green eyes like Wally. She has dark skin and rather small hands. She is not too tall for her age, and is constantly eating. Despite that fact, she is pretty thin. Her outfit is like Wally's in pink and blue. She doesn't wear goggles, but she does have that glove compartment for food like her cousin.**

**History: Basically, she was raised as a country kid, with no access to technology until she was around 10. Her 'uncle' aka the Flash took her to a lab and showed her some chemistry stuff. As Ash was very smart for her age, she managed to recreate the explosion. At the last minute, a storm blew in, ripping the roof off the lab. At the same time, lighting flashed down and set of a dangerous chemical. A huge acid cloud erupted, flinging her into the air ten feet and giving her the ability of super speed. **

**Personality: She is very cheerful and friendly, always talking or eating, and rarely is sad. She stays by Sam's side 24/7 and defends her no matter what. If someone offends her, she turns sarcastic but never means it in a bad way. If you tick her off, she will ram into you at full speed and probably break a few of your ribs. **

**Strengths: Open space is better for her, and food also gives her strength**

**Weaknesses: Acid, deep water**

**Fears: She is claustrophobic, so when she is tied up she freaks**

**ID secret? Kinda hard to be kept secret…so no.**

**Romance? Well, does anyone's male OC wanna be paired with her?**

**Other: As mentioned, loves to eat, as she burns calories very fast, and is a typical teenager: She loves fashion, pink, and anything that sparkles.**

**SORRY THAT WAS SO LONG!  
So, this chapter introduces my two OC's and a villain who seemed good for this scene **

"And there goes another one…" Ashna muttered, her green eyes flashing in amusement as she watched Sam destroy stuff.

"How—dare—he—tell—me—that—" The wolf girl snarled each word, punching a tree and smashing a 4o pound boulder into rubble.

"Sam! Chillax, please!" Ash sighed, crossing her arms and glancing around.

A couple of kids around 10 years old were staring at them strangely, and an old couple chuckled at them, but no threats seemed to appear. Then again, Ash was more paranoid than most, especially today: they were going to Robin to see if they could be accepted into the YJL.

"Ok. I'm done." Sam stomped over to her friend, sapphire eyes stormy and dark as always, and the two began to walk to the Justice Hall.

Well Ash ran, while Sam stumbled behind her, cursing loudly; as soon as she caught up to the emerald-eyed girl, they both busted the doors open—to be met by a fireball.

"Duck!" Ash yelled, which was a bit obvious.

Sam's face turned pale as the fire narrowly missed her, and she sprung backward, looking around for some ice cubes.

"Ash!" She yelled as another ball erupted, raining down hot coals.

The speedster streaked past the fireball, shoving Sam out of the way as another wave of fire rolled towards them.

Breathing hard, Sam coughed, the smoke clogging up her throat, before pulling out her sword. By this time, a tall figure with what seemed to be red hair and glowing red eyes emerged from the haze of heat, a determined expression on her face.

"Crap." Sam hissed, as her weapon had no effect on the flames.

Biting her lip, Ash quickly glanced around, seeing a long banner through the thick black smoke. She raced towards it, snatching it up and running back super-fast.

Meanwhile, Sam was trying to fight the figure, all the same dodging fireballs. She delivered a swift kick to the girl's chest, but the girl ducked and swung her fist. Sam kneeled over backwards, her jaw bruised, as Ash sped in.

Sam lunged forward with all her might, punching the girl so hard in the mouth that she flew back a couple of feet; Ash then wrapped the banner around her, yanking it so hard that she fell back, and Sam summonsed a block of ice to melt over her.

In the end, the girl finally stopped struggling and narrowed her fierce red eyes.

"Mark my words I'll be back." She promised, glaring evilly as the police arrived.

Ash had a long scratch on her arm and her hair was singed, but she seemed fine; Sam, on the other hand, was fighting the urge to throw up. Her armor was melted and dented in many places, two severe burns ran down her back, and her jaw and neck were bruised and bleeding.

"Ouch! Sam, be more careful!" Ash scolded as she examined her best friend.

The brunette slowed, and pushed away, ignoring her. Rolling her green eyes in annoyance, Ash trudged out of the building after her.

A teen walked up to them, holding his hand out to stop. He wore a mask over his eyes, has shiny black, hair, and tied a cape around his neck.

"I'm Robin. And we have some stuff to talk about."

**Ok, I know this was short, just wanted to introduce my OC"s and a villain. I would make this longer, but im in the ER and have, like, no strength. So sorry bout that…review, and maybe your character will be next? :3**

**~sampayne xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOW CHILDREN: remember a couple of things before you read this chapter (especially if it has your character). **

**1—I am a clueless little 13 year old girl who know nothing about Green Lantern**

**2—this is my 4****th**** SYOC so I may be slow at updates**

**3—if I get your personality off please don't hate on me cuz I try my best. Unless it's really obvious or way off from what you sent me, just point it out nicely, please? **

**Btw, chapters will have 3-4 characters :D typically 1 villain and the rest heroes **

**So, I present to you: Deno, Thomas, Liam, and Rishon! **

**I picked them cuz Thomas is like my favorite Avenger, Rishon has awesome powers, Liam's name makes me fangirl, and Deno is in another of my SYOC'S.**

**JK. **

**It was random…sorry for my babbling! **

**My villain, btw, is at the bottom :D**

**Enjoy~**

"Guardian! Guardian, help!" a shrill cry rose from the lips of a young blonde girl.

Deno jumped down from the tree he had been climbing, gently set the cat onto the ground, and sharply turned to where the voice was coming from. He adjusted the white mask over his eyes before quickly racing over to the hysterical little blonde girl.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently, and then his eyes locked on something rustling in the bushes, and his blue-grey eyes widened.

A tall figure stepped out of the trees, his eyes dark hazel, his skin darkly tanned, and a leather whip in one hand. A neutral expression was on his face, like he had no emotions whatsoever.

But the fire burning in his eyes convinced Deno to be extra wary. The black-haired teen started to coax his inner energy out silently as the guy stopped five feet away from him.

Those hazel eyes had a cruel gleam to them as he raised the whip, and with lighting fast speed, brought it towards Deno's head. If he hadn't been trained at such a young age, Deno would have been seriously injured.

Instead, a shield of glowing light materialized in front of him just in time, and shattered, leaving Deno unharmed and the villain looking slightly, _slightly_ surprised. Deno summoned wings to attach onto his back, and leapt into the air a couple of feet, glaring at the figure.

"I am Rishon. And you will fall." The male spit out with cold fury, and Deno suppressed a shudder.

Clearly, this guy needed some _serious_ help. The little girl whimpered as Rishon raised his whip again, and suddenly Deno realized something—a little boy, with a blood running down his back, lay in a crumpled heap behind Rishon.

Deno narrowed his eyes and willed the wings to disappear, dropping like a stone and tackling the villain to the ground.

"Guardian!" a screech rang through the air as Deno felt a stinging pain across his chest.

Looking down in horror, the spiky-haired boy gaped in horror at the long, deep gash made by the whip. Already, blood was flowing down his front, and he began to feel light-headed.

At that moment, Rishon grabbed him by the arm and lifted him up. Face-to-face, Deno noticed a green ring around the hazel in his eyes, and wondered why he was so close to Rishon.

Thankfully, he never got to find out, because a baseball bat swung hard smacked Rishon upside the head and sent him flying back ten feet. The girl screamed as Deno fell to the ground. With one swift move, he was up on his feet and suspiciously looking at his supposed savior—a tall, muscular guy with hazel eyes like Rishon, except a lot kinder.

"Guardian." Deno introduced, and the guy dipped his chin, eyes wandering to the slightly stirring villain before meeting Deno's again.

"Hawkeye," came the reply, with a troubled frown as he stared down at the villain.

"So, this is Hawkeye and Guardian." Robin introduced to Samar and Ashna, who were waiting in the Justice Hall.

Deno nodded silently, and Thomas smiled slightly. Ash flashed them a bright grin. Robin, already knowing Thomas, made a mental note to put him on a higher level than the others.

"I'm Ashna but call be Ash and I can run really fast my hero name is Lightning and this is Sam she doesn't talk much, but—"

"Can it Ashna." Sam cut in smoothly, narrowing her eyes at the two guys in front of her.

The awkward silence was broken by someone entering the door. Light spilled in from the tall glass doors, and Sam automatically moved back. Thomas tensed up a bit, but Ash broke into a grin.

"WALLYYYYYYYY!" she yelled before zipping forward and practically squeezing the poor boy to death.

"What the—" Wally gasped, making sure his ribs weren't broken, before smiling rather tightly at her.

"Hey there cuz~" he said as he walked over to the Boy Wonder.

"Some crazy fire girl is burning up town; can you send these four to help…?" His green eyes reflected puzzlement as Samar winced.

"Uh, sorry Wall-man, I gotta explain everything. Get SB to help you."

"He's with Wolf…." Robin muttered darkly, and Deno cleared his throat.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what are you explaining?" he asked.

"How the Justice League, Artemis, and Aqua lad disappeared, and why we formed this team to help find them."

Clearly, Robin was in a mood, every word radiating cold desperation. Thomas knew that feeling, and felt a twinge of sympathy for him.

"Just one more thing. Are all your ID's secret?" Robin asked, running a hand through his short black hair.

"Nope." Ash grinned.

"Since you already told them our real names, I would think not. Hero name is Ammonite." Sam retorted, crossing her arms in defiance.

Deno dipped his head, and Thomas opened his mouth to answer, but the doors were ripped open and thrown to the side. Robin whirled around, ready to pounce, but it turned out to be Superboy.

"SB!? Be more careful!" the tall teen simply glared at him.

"And who are these…mutts?" he spat rather harshly; it seemed everyone was in a bad mood!

"We're here cuz _your_ team failed. So watch what ya say, Super_brat_," Sam fired back, eyes cold and hostile.

Maybe it was the word mutt, or the fact he looked too much like a guy she once met, but that comment really seemed to get Sam.

"Whoa..." Ash slipped in between Superboy and Sam, who looked like they were about to tear each other's heads off.

"Connor, calm yourself! Sam…try and cooperate?!" Robin sighed in annoyance, frowning.

Already, barely 10 minutes into the whole hero thing, and fighting had started. Deno bit his lip, watching the two have a glaring contest, and tried not to think about his wound. It still hurt like crazy, but he wasn't gonna look weak in front of anyone.

Thomas eyed him rather suspiciously as the energy boy shifted, groaning under his breath in pain. A sudden movement made them both look up; Ash was pulling Sam back, while Robin was talking rapidly to Superboy, so fast they couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Alright, guys, calm down. Wally here will escort you to the rooms you will be staying in. since the others aren't here, training will start tomorrow, and you will meet the rest of your teams as well."

Ash nodded enthusiastically, and Deno smiled slightly. Sam kept glaring at Superboy, and Thomas asked, "Ok, but teams? Why not one..?"

"Cuz they are a lot more peeps will awkward powers coming in!" Wally answered with a crooked grin, and beckoned them over to a long hallway filled with dozens of doors.

The speedster, followed by his fast cousin, opened a door with a glass key and showed them inside. Ash let out a yelp of surprise, and Deno gasped. Thomas gaped silently; Sam's eyes widened a bit too.

Inside, the ceiling was at least 25 feet high, and most of the space was taken up by a giant tree. The thick brown branches coiled into platforms, and huge bright green leaves shaded the entire mass. Like, it was so thick that caves were built inside at. As Thomas's eyes traveled upward, his sharp eye caught a series of alcoves on one side of the tree.

As he realized this, Ash nudged Sam and pointed them out, and Deno turned to Robin with an awestruck look in his eyes.

"_This_ is where we live?"

Robin nodded, snickering slightly as Ash zipped up, climbing the tree with lightning-fast energy, until she got to the top. She was hidden among the giant leaves that served as roofs, grinning crazily as she bounced up and down.

"Sam! Come on! Let's take the highest one!"

Robin nodded in agreement; glad they had all realized the rough, gnarled branches twisted into rooms and caves for them to stay in. Deno gingerly took a step forward as Thomas jumped up, swinging with complete ease (though not as much as Ash), and disappeared into the canopy.

Sam went pale as Ash called her, biting her lip as she stared up, up, up. Sapphire eyes clouded up even more as she took a step forward.

"I'd rather not, Ash…" she called up, and Ash sighed so loudly that Robin had to chuckle.

"Don't be a wimp, please?" the green-eyed girl begged, and Sam groaned, carefully placing a hand on one of the branches.

"Um, ok…here goes nothing," she muttered to herself, stepping onto the first branch.

Already, she was 5 feet up and freaking out. Screwing her eyes shut, Sam leaned back, trying not to scream. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath before grabbing on to a fat knot two feet above. Pulling herself up onto the next platform, she looked up to see Ash waving wildly at her.

Meanwhile Thomas was exploring inside. The super soldier had found a room to his liking—it was hidden far into the canopy, but close to one of those slide thingy's that provided quick escaped, just in case. It has thick and sturdy walls, with a grey and black bed in one corner, and a set of oak drawers in the other. A separate room, which was probably a bathroom, has a mirror hanging on the door.

"Freaking awesome," he breathed.

Deno had found his perfect room as well. It was high up, not quite where Ash was, but around 2o feet. The room was open and airy, with a good view of the entire tree. The bed was rather small, and the closed off door was silver. Deno winced as he moved too sharply, causing his old wound from Hunter to hurt again, and his new one to hurt like hell.

He became very still, waiting for the pain to subside before stepping into his new bathroom and shutting the door with a soft click. He was going to wrap up the wound before it got too bad.

Downtown, people screamed in horror as a wave of fire splashed towards them. Little kids crying clung to their parents legs, and babies wailed loudly. The streets were in complete chaos, and Superboy groaned as the toxic barrels were knocked down.

He couldn't touch them, even though he was immensely powerful. The acid would burn through his skin easily, and Wolf was too busy jumping through the fire to help (somehow the fire didn't really affect him).

Suddenly, a figure cut through the thick ash and smoke cloud that was descending upon the city, wading _through_ the puddle of toxic matter like it was nothing. Superboy narrowed his steely blue eyes, jumping down from the tall building he was waiting on and in front of the figure.

"Who are you?" he demanded, staring into purple-ish grey eyes.

The boy frowned slightly, opening his mouth to answer when another fireball erupted over the city. As more flaming hot cinders rained down on the helpless citizens, Superboy crouched down, ready to spring into action.

"Later." He said, jumping ten feet and landing next to some teen that was trapped under heavy rubble.

Liam, the toxic boy, took a deep breath before running past the flames. Luckily, they died down a bit as he leapt over them, and he summoned a gas to swirl around the figure. The fire died down, surrounding them in a tight ring.

The girl sneered at him, eyes steely with determination as she willed a wall of fire to rush towards him. Liam ducked, rolling to one side as toxic waste flared up, emitting waves of acid gas. The girls' eyes widened and her brown hair blew crazily as she leaped backwards, letting out a soft cry of surprise as fire caught onto acid.

Superoy gasped; his sharp blue eyes widened as he realized the incredible talent and power of the boy. But could it be controlled? Even as he watched, the teen doubled over in pain, trying to regain control.

Sigh.

This was gonna take a while.

"I…cant." Sam admitted.

She was right next to Ash, high up, eyes tightly closed, trying not to scream in fright. She was bouncing up and down again, and someone yelled, "Stop moving!"

Suddenly, the door swung open with a loud click, and Sam yelped as she tumbled out of the tree.

"This is….Liam," Superboy trailed off, glaring at the girl in front of him.

Sam groaned in response, shifting her weight and standing up. She threw a look of pure hatred at him and checked out the new guy.

Ash watched as Sam seemed to get…flustered?

That was, like, impossible.

"Sam," she dipped her chin at the new guy, and Liam smiled faintly.

"OMG! NEW GUY! HE"S SO CUTE! THAT HAIR!" Ash screeched throwing herself at Liam.

His eyes widened in horror, shock, and surprise, but thankfully Sam snatched the back of Ash's shirt and pushed her away sharply.

"Ashna! Calm…" Sam sighed, crossing her arms as she wailed loudly.

"Sam-_ar_!' she whined.

"Ashna! We've been over this…stop scaring away people."

"BUTBUTBUTBUTBUTBUT—"

"Uh…" Liam looked a little confused, and Superboy sighed, patting his back.

"Get used to it." He then left the room, leaving the toxic boy with one mad girl, one hyper one, and two guys, wisely locked away in a giant tree.

"Sam, chiilax. Sorry, Li!" Ash flashed him a very bright grin, and he nodded silently at her.

"So, uh, need a tour?" Sam asked rather shyly, all of her anger at Ash seemed to evaporate as she looked into purple eyes.

Ash smirked as Liam smiled a little and nodded; Sam just seemed to remember her fear of heights.

"Let me do the tour," Ash said, hooking her arm through Liam's and scaling the tree in ten seconds flat.

Leaving a very confused and angry Sam on the floor, staring up with desperate sapphire eyes.

Thomas could tell something was off. As he had trained here before, this room never existed. Flash and he had explored every little hidden cave, tunnel, secret entrance, and room in the entire hall. This hallway had never existed.

Something was off, but he couldn't tell exactly what. Sighing, he flopped onto his bed with a heavy grunt and stared up at the lights swinging from the ceilings. They were perfectly straight, ad Thomas was almost lulled into a sleep, the light not moving, when—

The super soldier sat up fast, thoughts racing through his mind as it clicked: as he was in a secret cave in a freaking tree, shouldn't the lights be crooked? Nothing should be perfectly straight…

Why had Robin put them here? Why not in the guest hero rooms, like last time? Thomas frowned, deep in thought, still trying to put the pieces of this complicated puzzle together.

**HEHE ;D so how was my second chapter? And btw, each chapter is gonna be around 2000 words. If its short don't be mad cuz I got 17 other stories to update **

**Review, plez?**


End file.
